


"A Valentines Surprise"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff, cumbersmut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and you have a very romantic evening together and share some hot moments followed by a sweet ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Valentines Surprise"

Request: Write the most romantic fluffy and smutty valentines day piece you can think of. I wanted to give you something happy since you've been writing such depressing stuff lol. You're the best writer x  
_________________________________

"Hi, you ready?" Your boyfriend Benedict stood at your door.

"Yes, let me grab my coat and purse." You responded.

"Let me help you." Ben stepped inside and pulled your jacket onto your shoulders.

"Thanks babe." You kissed him gently.

"How has your day been so far?" Ben inquired as he helped you into the waiting taxi.

"Good, it went well. I got off a little early so that was nice. How about your day, anything fun or exciting happen?"

"No not really, went over some scripts and then headed to the new production studio office. I had some boring paper work to go over."

"Aww, well how about we make tonight loads of fun." You leaned to his ear. Ben looked to you and pulled you in for a gentle kiss, "I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." He smirked.

The taxi pulled up to the restaurant and you and Ben climbed out.

"Oh, I love this place. This is where..." You said before Ben finished your sentence "we first met." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I remembered. I saw you walk past my table and look to me with that sultry smile of yours and I had to see where you were going. You sat at the bar and I never saw anyone else come sit beside you." Ben recalled.

"So being the gentleman you are, you decided to come join me and you opened with 'what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing at a restaurant alone on valentines evening?'" 

"That when you stated 'I could ask you the same question.' I will never forget the look of horror that spread across your face before you turned cherry red and hid your face in your hands. I couldn't help but laugh and introduce myself." 

"I was so embarrassed, I said the stupidest thing to a celebrity of all people. I could have slipped off my barstool and down to the floor and slid to the nearest hole in which to burry myself in." You could laugh about it now but saying such a dumb thing to Benedict Cumberbatch mortified you.

"I set up to have the same seats we had when we met, right this way my dear." Ben held his arm out for you to hold and ushered you to the bar.

He ordered a bottle of champaign and then you both ordered your meals. He poured the champaign and then raised his glass.  
"_______, happy anniversary my dear and here to many more." Ben toasted and you raised your glass to meet his. 

Once dinner came you looked at Benedict food and he noticed, he picked some up with his fork and fed it to you. You looked at him when you bit down on the fork with your eyes smiling, you were trying to turn him on already.  
You in turn fed him and he clasped his lips over the fork when he took his bite, he knew what your little game was and he was all in.

A platter of chocolate covered strawberries came for dessert and you both fed each other one, just one so you wouldn't make a scene. You and Ben never where much to make a scene in public, most of the time you both tried to stay a quiet and hidden as possible. You reached your hand over to his lap and stroked his thigh like he does sometimes, you simply smiled at him and continued to eat the strawberries in the most seductive manner possible.   
*********  
On the taxi ride home you could see all your seductive teasing at dinner had turned Benedict on so much, the bulge in his pants grew bigger and bigger making you smirk at the effect you have on him. You laid your hand on his lap before running it between his legs a few times, you could feel him tense up but you looked the other way like you had no idea. Pulling up the the house the driver announced the address and you slipped your hand out between his legs, grazing his bulge slightly. You opened the door to the cab and got out.

"Uh...um...thanks, good...goodnight." Ben stuttered and paid the driver. Hearing your boyfriend stammer so bad from your simple touch made your lips curl up into a smirk that stretched ear to ear. You walked up the front steps slowly and Ben fumbled for his keys and tried to place them in the key hole, his hands shook and you held his hand steady and helped him unlock the door. 

Once inside you take your jacket off and let your hair down, kicked off your shoes and headed upstairs.

"Ah, so much better." You moaned playfully. 

"A bath, a bath would be nice..." Ben headed upstairs behind you. He couldn't help but look at your curves.

"Mmm, yes a nice warm bath... Make it a bath for two and you've got yourself a deal." You smiled as you turned to him once you reached the top of the stairs, have him a kiss and then walked towards the bedroom. Ben undressed while you your jewelry off and placed them on the vanity, Ben was done before you and went to the en suite and drew a bath, he lit some candles and slipped in, waiting for you. 

"Dear?" He called out. You had just shimmied out of your red curve hugging dress and removed your panties and bra.  
"Yes..?" You stood naked in the doorway.  
"The bath, it's ready." His eyes flicked over your body, taking in every beautiful inch of you.

"Is it too hot?" You walked towards the tubs edge and slipped your arm in to test the temperature.   
"Oops, sorry darling." You knew what you were doing when you touched Benedict's hard cock but acted coyly.   
Benedict took your hand and helped you into the tub, you sat at the other end of the big soaker tub, your legs and his legs fit like puzzle pieces together. You took your loofa and some body wash that sit on the edge of the tub, pouring some of the wash over the loofa and then washing yourself slowly. You glanced up at Ben to see him gazing at you.

"I wouldn't bother washing up to much." Ben stated, there is the strong take charge Benedict you've seen before. Smiling happily before biting your lip, "why is that darling?" You ask. Ben was tired of the teases and wanted to play with you right now, he took your ankles and pulled your legs around his waist. You sat right as his hard length and could feel his tip against your thigh. Benedict took the loofa from you and rubbed it over your breast slowly, then tossed it behind him and took his hands to finish washing you up. His hands slid over your slick wet breast and then under the water to your sides and then down to your bottom, he grabbed and cupped each cheek and brought you even closer to him. You clit was pressed against his stomach and his length set just at your entrance. Lust filled his eyes and passion raged in yours, Ben kissed and sucked on your neck and collar bone, you washed the soap off of yourself and then slipped your hands down to Benedict's hard abs and around to his back, nails dug in slightly as he kissed around your erect nipples. His tongue flicked each as he kissed and nibbled at them.

"Ben..." You throw your head back in pleasure. Ben takes the opportunity to kiss your neck and suck hard as the sweet spot you love so much, it was sure to leave a nice souvenir of the valentines night you both were having. You pressed yourself down farther towards Benedict's tip, wanting him to thrust into you.

"Now now, I'm afraid I haven't prepared you for that yet darling. Time will come for that soon enough." Ben whispered in your ear, his deep gruff voice rumbled up from his chest and made you quake in anticipation.

Ben's hands explored your back and bottom, he push you off of him and spun you around to lean against him. His cock rested on your back and he pulled you up to his lap again, now his length was once again at your entrance. Ben's hands wrapped around you and caressed your breast before he slipped his right hand down to your clit. He rubbed small circles and drew a moan from you. Your legs spread as wide as they could and you pressed yourself up to his chest as far as you could go. His finger worked you so much he nearly had you cum right then and there, he slipped two fingers down to your slick entrance and slid inside.

"BEN!" You gasp and throw your head back to his shoulder, he works your vagina as he kisses and sucks your earlobe. Just as suddenly as he slipped two fingers in you, he pulled them out and removed his hand.  
"That my dearest is payback for your little stunt earlier." His voice vibrated your whole body it seemed. 

"Ben, please!" You pleaded, you reached your hand down to finish but Ben grabbed your wrist and held them to your chest.  
"No touch...you are playing my game now, I'll make you stammer and fumble around like you did me. Payback is a bitch my love." Just his voice alone could make you cum any second. Benedict made you wait for what seemed like an eternity before turning you back around to face him and he slipped himself deep into you.

"Oh fuck!" You cried as you adjusted to his thick length. Ben didn't move, even if he was being the dominant one he always was considerate when it came to giving you time to adjust to him. You started rocking back and forth slowly at first, riding him gently. You could see the pleasure on Benedict's face as you rocked faster and harder, he went deeper and deeper into you. Hitting all the right spots you were sure to come any minute, you slipped your hand off Ben's shoulder and down towards your clit but again you were stopped by Benedict's strong grip. He placed it back on his shoulder and grinned devilishly at you. He slipped his own hand down and played with your clit, the pleasure was immeasurable and your hands went to Benedict thick head of hair. 

"Oh yes!! Yes!! Oh god yes!" You rocked harder and faster, the water splashed around the two of you like a storm at sea. Your fingers ran through his hair, grabbing a bit to hard.

"Gentle gentle my tigress." Ben said, his voice just made you grow wilder. How could one possibly feel a mans voice in her loins, you didn't have a clue but his filled your soul and rang in your ears.

"Fuck..." He grunted as he grew closer to his release too.   
"Come with me! Come with me Benedict." You moaned. The room filled with grunts and curses as you both reached the edge...

"OH FUCK! OH! OH! OH!" You screamed, you two would have to move, the neighbors would surely hear this session. 

"Fuck, yes darling yes yes yes..." Ben released as you released and you both rode out your orgasms together in a state of pure ecstasy. You folded into to Benedict and he fell back against the tub wall, you both breathed together, gasping for breath, hearts pounding through each other.   
Ben started to chuckle "that...was amazing."   
You started to giggle too, "wow...that was so hot." You managed.

"Happy Valentines day, I love you." Ben kissed your head.

"I love you, thank you. Happy valentines day my love." You breathed.

Once you both caught your breaths you drained the water and filled it up again to take a real bath this time and washed each other up, managing to resist the urge to do it all over again. After the nice bath Ben got out and helped you out before grabbing a plush towel for you and one for him. You dried each other off, leaving the naughty areas to dry yourself. Once you both were dry and clean Ben took a plush robe and slipped it on your arms and to your shoulders, he turned you around and tied it up for you.  
"Something to unwrap later." He winked before grabbing his own rob and pulling it on, he began to tie it but you took control and tied it up yourself.  
"I wanted something to unwrap later too." You kissed him on the lips, Ben sucked your bottom lip before he let you go. 

"I have a surprise downstairs for you." Ben said, taking your hand and guiding you downstairs and to the kitchen. On the table set a beautiful bouquet of roses and a little mahogany box.

"Ben?" You looked to him, your eyes open wide. Ben walked over to the table, picked the box up and came to stand in front of you again. He looked down to the box and bit his lip before kneeling down and taking your hands. You teared up and your mouth opened wide to gasp before closing it and biting your lips. 

"You have been my rock in this wild and crazy adventure, I never want to be away from you, I never will abandon you. _______, will you please marry me?" Ben had tears in his eyes but his smile told the real story, he was happy as could be.

You managed to nod your head, you couldn't stop nodding actually. Ben placed the beautiful diamond ring on your finger and rose up to stand before you again.   
"Is that a yes?" His tears spilled out on his cheeks. You wiped them away and cupped his cheeks in your trembling hands.  
"Yes...yes yes. I love you so much." You rejoiced, then threw your arms around Benedict's neck to hug him tight.   
"Oh god I love you so much. Yes." You beamed, reaffirming the acceptance of his proposal.

"I love you too darling. You mean so much to me." He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close.


End file.
